Where it Began
by Wildkistune
Summary: James has a date with Lily. They have gone out many times so why is he so nervous? Sweet little fic that popped into my head. Hope it brings a smile to your face.


When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize the person looking back at me. The man had my hazel eyes and fair skin. He even had my messy black hair. He looked almost exactly like me, but he was missing my confident smile. The man I was looking at seemed nervous, almost panicked. Was I nervous? Is that what that feeling I had bubbling up in my stomach was?

My eyes moved to my messy hair once again. It always stood up in odd ways, which I was fine with most of the time, but at that moment I just wanted everything to be perfect so I huffed and tried to tame it with my hands.

"You look fine James. She's seen your hair." Sirius said from his place on my bed. He was sitting there looking so cool and relaxed as he flipped through an old Quidditch Weekly he had found on my floor. He had come in here to give me moral support for my date tonight, but now I was wishing I had asked Remus.

"Easy for you to say." I snapped at him and I was surprised by the panic on my voice. I narrowed my eyes at my friend and grumble under my breath. "You hair doesn't stick up like you had a fight with a weeding spell."

I gave up on my hair and went back to fixing my robes just so I had something to do with my hands.

Sirius sighed and threw the magazine aside so he could give me his complete attention.

"Pull yourself together. If you don't calm down she is going to know something is up." he said with a frown as eyed me seriously. "Now go pick her up and try to have a good time. Relax." he said as he got to his feet. "You have this James, don't worry so much. Besides..." he started as a grin came to his face. "You need to leave so I can read your journal."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. "Don't be an wanker. I don't even have a journal." I take my last breath and head to the front door of our flat. "Don't wait up!" I call back.

Soon I find myself standing on Lily's front step without a completely clear idea of how I had gotten there. Why was this so hard? I take in a deep breath and push my arrogant smile onto my face. Fake it until you make it. I tell myself firmly before I ring the bell.

A skinny craned necked woman a few years older than Lily answers the door. "Oh, it's you." She says with clear distaste in her voice. "I thought you were Vernon." She says with a sigh and walks away from the door leaving it open.

I take a slow step into the house before I glimpse the angel in blue walking down the stairs towards me. She smiles at me warmingly and once she at the bottom of the stairs she kisses my cheek in greeting.

"Don't mind Petunia. Vernon was looking at houses today, they may be moving out soon." She says and smiles brightly at the idea. "Where are we going anyway? You are being so.. mysterious?"

"What fun would it be to tell you now?" I ask as I take her arm and lead her back towards the open door. The moment we are outside I draw my wand and scan the area to make sure there are no bad characters about.

Wizards had been disappearing in recent months, and Dumbledore himself had started to talk about some great evil on the rise. Lily thought I was being silly, but she let me take precautions because she knew it make me feel better.

Those were not worries for tonight. Tonight I wanted to make a happy memory with a woman I have grown to care about more than anything.

"Are we walking there?" Lily asks softly beside me.

"I thought it would be fun. I found a neat place around here." I say as I motion to the woods with my head.

I lead her into the the place I had set up for our date. It takes a few minutes of walking into the wooded area.

"Wait, it is getting too dark." I say and draw my wand again as if I am going to do a lumos spell.

With a counter flick of my wrist I send the silent spell to waiting candles. I set up hundreds of them in the small wooded clearing. As they light the trees around us I am pleased when I hear the gasp come from Lily's lips. She looks from the picnic I had set up and back to me with a bright smile on her face.

I lean in close and whisper in her ear. "Happy second anniversary Lily. Are you surprised?"

She smiled at me and I could see the flush on her cheeks by the light of the candles. She nods her head and takes my hands so we can kneel down on the blanket together.

"This is wonderful, but if you keep this up, I am going to be spoiled. What will you do for our third?" She asked playfully

"I like to spoil you. You know me I can outdo anyone.. even myself." I say with a chuckle as I start to pour us some wine.

"Two years doesn't need to be.. this special." She tells me as she takes the glass from me and looks around at the enchanted place I had made for her.

"It should be special Lily. Every day with you is special." I say as I lean over and place a soft kiss on her lips.

She sets down the wine as I pull back. She takes the font of my robes and pulls me into another kiss, this one deep and full of passion. I wrap my arms around her and hold her against me. Kissing her now was like breathing, not just something I enjoyed, but something I needed to keep on living.

"I love you Lily." I say as I pull back from the kiss to look deeply into her eyes.

She gives me a smile that has the power to make my heart stop. "I love you too James. Happy anniversary." She then looks down at her bag and blushes deeply. "This is so beautiful I feel like my gift is stupid.." She says meekly as she pulls out a wrapped box for me.

"Oh this isn't my gift." I say as I motion around the picnic with my hand. "That will come later."

"Well open mine now before I decide not to give it to you." She says as she holds out the box.

"If that is what you want." I say and take the small box. I open it as slowly as I can manage just to tease her. When I think she can't take any more before she hits me I pull the lid off the box

Inside is a pocket watch with little moons around the outside. I smile and kiss her cheek so she knows that I like it. "This is perfect babe." I tell her and cup her cheek in a way I know she likes. "It is beautiful." i say as I look into her eyes.

I pull out the watch and hook it to my pants before letting it settle into my pocket. The rest of the picnic goes like magic. We smile and laugh and kiss and talk. We end up in a position we both prefer when we are just enjoying each other's company. I am leaning against a tree and she is sitting between my legs with her back resting against my chest.

"So what about my gift?" She asks as we finish desert.

"Oh yeah, it isn't really that special." I told her as I pull the small velvet box from my pocket and hold it out in front of her. She looks at it and then back at me with something like confusion on her face. She doesn't move to open it so I open it for her to show her what is inside.

I lean forward a bit to whisper in her ear as her eyes lock on the gift. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"


End file.
